


[Podfic] The Yeast We Could Brew

by dapatty



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: (author's) Amy spends a lot of time around the brewpub, and guesses a thing or two while her bosses argue about what to name a new beer.





	[Podfic] The Yeast We Could Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Yeast We Could Brew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892783) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Yeast%20We%20Could%20Brew.mp3) | **Size:** 5.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:36
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Yeast%20We%20Could%20Brew.m4b) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:36
  * [Mobile Streaming Click Here](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2017/The%20Yeast%20We%20Could%20Brew.mp3) |

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this on my birthday because we all needed more Leverage podfic, right? Right. <3


End file.
